A Good Thing
by kate10011
Summary: JJ has never killed anyone, until Battle comes into their home and takes a hostage. Struggling with her conscience, she turns to the one person that always makes her feel safe.


_**A Good Thing**_

When she tells Garcia that she didn't even blink, its not exactly a lie. In fact most of the shock at what she had done came in the moments the EMTs arrived to escort Battle's body to the morgue for autopsy. Hotch takes her to his office but she stubbornly refuses to talk, so he asks her about her weekend plans. Thank God she was already going to New Orleans this weekend, although she can't tell Hotch that, Will is her one escape from the horrors of the BAU, her solace. So she briskly informs him that she has plans with her family this weekend, not exactly a lie since she does consider Will her family, and that if he needs her, well he should wait until Monday, unless Jack is involved because she would do anything for that little boy.

As soon as she leaves the office, she takes off for the airport, her overnight bag already waiting in the trunk of her car. The plane takes off more or less on time and as soon as the seatbelt light goes off she becomes non-compos-mentis, for the rest of the flight, only managing to nod dumbly at the motherly flight attendants repeated "are you okays."

* * *

New Orleans is more or less the same as when as was here a fortnight ago, and she hops in a cab, spouts off Will's address and blankly stares out the window for the twenty minute trip. Upon entering his apartment she heads straight for the bedroom, dumping her bag by the door and grabbing the comforter out of the storage box at the foot of the bed.

Will is still at work and she knows he won't be home until 3am at the earliest so she lays herself down on what has become her side of the bed and closes her eyes, stubbornly trying to push the night's images out of her head. Defiantly she replays her first phone calls to Will, their first dates, the first trips they made to visit each other, the nights they have spent together, and all their happy memories through her head. She imagines him walking through the doorway in his police uniform, in sweats, wrapped in a towel, in nothing at all, but even that can't get the image of Battle's lifeless body out of her head.

She pulls the old comforter closer to her nose and breathes in Will's comforting scent that is left on the old blanket. The first time she saw it, laying in a heap on his couch, she had half-jokingly, half-seriously asked him if he had a wife or girlfriend stashed away somewhere that she should know about. A floral comforter was the most out of place thing she could image in Will's manly apartment. He explained to her that it was his mothers, when he was younger she was always wrapped in it, every morning he would run out the door for the school bus his mother would be on the couch, wrapped in her blanket, waiting to say goodbye to him, on weekends she even cooked with it wrapped around her, when he was a young beat cop he shot someone for the first time and she wrapped them in that blanket as he cried himself to sleep and the day of her funeral only a few months later, he skipped the wake to lay on his parent's bed, wrapped in her blanket for days on end, it was the only thing he took from his parents home and he claimed the thing still smelled like her, it was his only link to her. JJ understood what the blanket meant to him, and the comfort he always found when he was wrapped in it, but never how he believed it still smelled like his mother, all she could smell on it was him.

One last time she closed her eyes and prayed for sleep to overcome her, just like it always seemed to when she was in this bed. Every other weekend she came here, she slept while Will worked the night shift then crawled into bed with her when he came home, and they spent the morning in bed together, sleeping for the first few hours and then allowing time for other activities, then Saturday afternoon, or sometimes what very little was left of it, and Sunday where there own. But tonight sleep is not coming to her.

With a groan she pulls herself out of bed and grabs her keys, wallet and phone, jumping in Will's car and driving to the police station where she waits patiently at the front desk for a fellow officer to find Will her for.

* * *

Will's not even sure how early, or late depending on how you look at it, it was when one of the young beat cops comes into his office and tells him that a distressed blonde woman is waiting for him in reception. The first thought that jumps into his head is JJ, but he knows that she is at his apartment, more that likely dead asleep right now. Sighing to himself, he closes the case file he was double checking for one of the deputy's and slowly trudges out into the reception area, barely noticing his whole staff's avid gazing towards the reception area. She's probably pretty, the woman who's waiting for him, he decides, that'd get a room full of cops attention in seconds. As soon as he lays eyes on her he amendments that thought, she's definitely beautiful, and definitely not in his bed where he thought she was.

"Get back to work, you bunch of morons" He barks at the other cops before leading a disheveled JJ into his office and closing the curtains. She's wearing her hot pink pajama pants and one of his old highschool football shirts, and she looks scared out of her mind. His eyes rack over her looking for any sign of physical injury, although he realizes that if she had gotten so much as a scratch on her at work, Hotch, Rossi and possibly Morgan would have dragged her kicking and screaming to the emergency room, just like the good surrogate fathers/older brother that they are. So that leaves him out of ideas about why she showed up at the station like this.

"JJ?" He asks softly, sitting her down on the sofa and crouching his front of her at eye level.

"I killed someone" she whispers, well that he didn't expect, "I've never killed anyone before, only a few dogs"

"Dogs?" He questions, this doesn't sound good, right now she's talking like the sort of person they tell cops to look out for as budding sociopaths.

"They were about to attack me, and I'd already seen them kill a woman, my gun was already drawn so I just closed my eyes and squeezed the trigger" Okay, he remembers her telling him about that case a while ago, doesn't sound as bad anymore, "But then when I found out the unsub had got Reid, I wanted to kill him, I really did"

"But you didn't?" He says uncertainly, "You didn't because you're a good person, JJ"

"I didn't because I never got the chance" She says, "But tonight, when Morgan called me and say Battle was in the bullpen and he or Hotch couldn't get a shot on, that it was up to me….."

"Battle?"

"The guy who shot Garcia" Now she's starting to make more sense, he remembers her calling him sobbing only days ago, hiding in a hospital bathroom while Garcia was in surgery, Morgan was MIA, Reid was spouting statics about survival rates, Prentiss was listenting dumbly to Reid in between bouts of tears, Hotch was pacing while on the phone to local cops and Rossi was waiting freakishly calm. "I was the only one who could, I shot him, I killed a man"

"You were doing your job, its okay" He soothes as she bursts into uncontrollable tears and heavy sobs wrack her body. "JJ, its okay"

"I killed someone, he's dead because of me" She cries, as he holds her tightly.

* * *

As soon as the familiar warmth of being in his arms overtakes her, everything about her day is suddenly gone. At first it's a comfort to feel so safe in his arms, his strong grip around her, his scent, his warm body, the connection that they have, and the love she feels by being in his arms, but then she's overcome with embarrassment at the state is in. She's shown up at his workplace in her pajamas, without a stich of makeup, bed-hair and sobbing about killing someone. Never in her life has she been so mortified by her own actions. Yet as continues to cry and he continues to soothe her, and anything beyond this moment between them is outside of her realm of concern.

"JJ" He whispers again as her sobs subside. "Come on, lets get out of here"

"I'm sorry" She says softly, just above a whisper.

"For what?" He asks, "You don't have anything to be sorry for"

"Every cop in the building just saw me like this" She says, flushing scarlet.

"They've seen worse" He laughs, "Last month, a woman showed up nude"

"But I'm your girlfriend, what are they going to tell everyone?" She says.

"It's fine JJ" He tells her, grabbing his bag from under his desk, "Let's go"

* * *

She keeps her head down and avoids eye contact with everyone as Will leads her out towards his car, which she crookedly parked in her haze to get to him. He takes the keys off her and throws his bag into the backseat when he opens the passenger door for her, allowing her to get in slowly before closing the door and jogging to the other side of the car. They are silent the whole way back to his apartment, he leads her back inside and into his bedroom, where the comforter still lays across the bed. He turns down the covers before guiding her into bed and pulling the blankets over her. With a soft kiss to her cheek, he leaves her to shower quickly and return in only his boxers. As soon as he lays down next to her, as curls up against him and falls into a deep sleep.

The next morning all memories of her late night trip to the police station seem like an unreal blur as much as they seem like an embarrassing memory of her vulnerability. She thinks to how she's seen Hotch and Morgan after they've been forced to shot someone. Hotch barely reacts at all these days, and Morgan always seems pissed off about the amount of paperwork he's going to have to do, and she flies all the way to New Orleans, shows up at Will's office at 2am in a state and bawls her eyes out in his office. It was enough to make her question what the hell she was doing in the BAU.

"You okay Cher?" Will asked when he noticed she had woken.

"Just thinking" She replied, laying a gentle hand on his cheek, "Thank you"

"Anytime" He replied.

* * *

JJ stopped by Garcia's on the way into work on Monday morning, even though she knew it would make her seriously late. She couldn't stop thinking about how the rest of her weekend had been, they had spent most of it in bed, Will had been so amazingly gentle with her, as though she was a precious fragile china doll, he'd taken amazing care of her just as he always did. It dawned on her during the drive over that with all the craziness of the last couple of days that she had forgotten to take her birth control pills a couple of times while Penelope was in the hospital and she made a mental note to be more careful in future, especially if she planned a repeat of this past weekend (minus the emotional breakdown), which she did, she was already planning hundred of repeats.

Garcia looked like her plucky self when JJ arrived, and they sat down on the couch to gossip.

"Are you sure your okay?" Garcia asked, "I know Creepy McCreepo, was the first person you had to shoot."

"I'm fine" She replied, but Garcia shot her a knowing look, "I just think about what happens after Morgan and Hotch do the same thing and they don't spend their weekends crying their eyes out."

"No, they don't" Garcia agrees, "Hotch calls Jack, sometimes before he even leaves the field, and Morgan does his paperwork giving me ample time to go and buy enough junk to feed a small army and rent a bad dvd before he spends the whole weekend with me watching TV"

"Oh" JJ blushes.

"And if you want me to go and get Hotch's phone records and my credit card statements to prove it then I will" Penelope rants, "But there's nothing wrong with you going down to New Orleans to spend time with that super-fox detective if that's what you need."

"I'm not spending time with anyone" JJ rebuts automatically.

"_Please_" Garcia exclaims, "You've being going there every other weekend for almost a year, and when you don't go here, he comes here, and you don't check into a hotel so your obviously staying with him."

"Please don't tell anyone" JJ begs.

"Okay, but I need all the juicy details" Penelope says.

* * *

Just over two months later she and Will are standing in the Florida Police Station, making out like teenagers. It's been a crazy few says and she knows that its about to get even more so.

"Will" She whispers, leaning her forehead against his, "I love you"

"I love you too Cher" He replies quietly, "Let's get out of here."

"Take me home" She requests allowing him to lead her out of the station. A few hours later, they are laying on the couch in Will's apartment, wrapped in the floral comforter.

"I need to tell you something" JJ says timidly, he nods, "I think I'm pregnant"

"You're gonna need to repeat that Cher" He drawls, "Because I swear you just told me you were pregnant."

"I think I am" She whispers shyly. "I'm so sorry, when Garcia was in the hospital I forgot to take my pills, and I didn't think it would matter, but I missed a period and this one's late, and my stomach is swollen and I'm gaining weight, my breasts are killing me and I'm nauseous all the time"

"Hey, no tears" He whispers, wiping away the tears streaming down her cheeks, "Everything's gonna be fine"

"I'm scared Will" She sobs, burying her face into his chest.

* * *

Just like they agreed upon, she goes to the doctor as soon as she gets a chance, and a few days later the test results are waiting on her desk when she gets back. She dials his number with no hesitation.

"Hello" He answers; she can hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"Hey, you got a minute?" She asks.

"For you, I've got all the time in the world Cher" He drawls in reply.

"I'm pregnant" She states.

"Well, that's a good thing isn't it" He replies, "Are you happy?"

"I'm in shock" She replies, "Will we're having a baby!"

"I know Cher" He replies, "I know"


End file.
